Cerezos en la Arena
by Gris-Gaara
Summary: Sakura es enviada a Suna por un tratado de paz, cuando se encuentra con el kazekage su vida resultara un infierno, como terminara todo esto? Gaasaku
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fanfic GaaSaku, espero les guste J

Sakura se encontraba caminando por el pueblo de Konoha, camino con sus pensamientos en blanco hasta que llego a un parque y se sentó en un columpio que se encontraba solo. Observo a su alrededor, habían muchos niños jugando, fue entonces cuando recordó a sus compañeros de equipo.

Realmente los extrañaba. Sasuke había matado a su hermano Itachi, él era un ninja renegado y era imposible para el volver a Konoha después de todo lo que había hecho, había intentado matar a Sakura en 3 ocasiones, cuando ella intentaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión y que volviera a la aldea. Él la había lastimado demasiado no tanto físicamente, si no psicológicamente, desde el momento en el que ella le declaro su amor y aun jurando que haría lo posible para hacerlo feliz, el decidió buscar el lado oscuro para cumplir con su objetivo.

Naruto se encontraba entrenando con el Sannin Jiraya desde hace bastantes años, se había convertido en un ninja muy fuerte, a Sakura le agradaba la personalidad de Naruto, como él nunca se daba por vencido, siempre había una razón por la cual luchar y nunca rendirse, además él siempre estaba a su lado, haciéndola sentir bien, ambos se tenían mucho aprecio, no amor de amantes, sino amor de hermanos. Sakura tenía ya 3 años que no lo veía.

Sai, el idiota que disfrutaba diciéndole "fea" cada vez que la tenía enfrente, recordó como lo golpeo la primera vez que lo hizo, después comprendió que él no sabía muy bien acerca de los sentimientos y el estar en contacto con los demás, después dejo de tomarle importancia que le volviera a llamar fea, lo había tomado como un hábito. Este último tenía un gran parecido físico a Sasuke. Sakura también lo extrañaba, él era el único que le quedaba cerca y no lo había visto en bastante tiempo, aproximadamente 2 años, desde que Hokage Tsunade lo había mandado a una misión de tiempo indefinido a otra aldea cuyo nombre desconocía.

Sus ojos estaban derramando lágrimas, cada recuerdo que venía a su mente la hacía sentir sola. Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó del camino. Camino hacia el edificio de la Hokage.

Miro un puesto de Ramen y recordó lo mucho que le gustaba ir a comer a Naruto en ese lugar, en ocasiones los obligaba a todo el equipo a comer e incluso tenían que pagar su comida debido a que el casi nunca llevaba dinero, casi lo tomaba como rutina. Entro por la puerta del edificio y miro a Tsunade la cual la estaba esperando.

"Sakura, donde te has metido?" contesto con una voz seria la Hokage.

"Estaba caminando… me aburro mucho aquí, ya termine mis deberes en el hospital, todo está bien, así que decidí caminar un momento". Su voz se fue apagando

Sakura era la segunda mejor ninja médico de Konoha y quizás de todo el mundo, su mentor Tsunade le había enseñado todo lo que ella sabía, disfrutaba ayudar a los demás, eso la hacía sentir viva, además su mente se ocupaba en otras cosas que no fueran su soledad.

"Está bien Sakura, creo que te daré unas vacaciones en el hospital, necesito que vayas a una misión con Shikamaru".

"Misión? Yo? Con Shikamaru? Está hablando en serio Tsunade?", salto emocionada.

"Claro Sakura", sonrió la Hokage. "estamos realizando un tratado de paz con los pueblos vecinos, ya mande a unos ninja a unos países solo me queda uno, y quiero que Shikamaru y tu vayan para que me digan cómo están las cosas por este país, realmente me ayudaría mucho, sabes que eres la persona en quien más confió Sakura, eres casi como mi hija, esta misión es para ti", término de decir mientras arreglaba unos papeles en su escritorio-

"Gracias por decirme esas palabras, realmente lo aprecio bastante, le prometo que no fallare y hare mi mayor esfuerzo", sintió una alegría inmensa al escuchar Sakura las palabras de Tsunade. "Pero sensei, aun no me ha dicho en qué país iremos Shikamaru y yo?".

"Bueno, el único país que me falta es Suna, tendrán que ir con el Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara y mantenerme informada de todos los movimientos que se realicen en ese país." Termino de decir la Hokage cuando volteo a ver a Sakura. "Pasa algo Sakura?"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron lo más que pudieron al escuchar el nombre de Gaara.

"Pero sensei, ese tipo me odia! Quizás intente matarme al tenerme enfrente como hace años!" dijo Sakura asustada.

"No te preocupes Sakura, el ya no tiene a su demonio dentro, recuerda como lo extrajeron hace años".

"Bueno… sí creo que tienes razón sensei, está bien, cuando iremos Shikamaru y yo a Suna?" pregunto curiosa la kunoichi.

"Recomiendo que vayas a tu casa a hacer maletas Sakura", le entrega un sobre con bastante dinero, "Salen mañana al amanecer".


	2. Dolor de cabeza

Sigo con el fic, Naruto no es mío, si fuera mío seguro que Gaara y Sakura estarían juntos.

"Que! Mañana al amanecer? Tan pronto!". Grito Sakura a su sensei.

"Si, no te preocupes solo serán unos meses, en cuanto tengas todo controlado estaras aquí de nuevo con nosotros, además una vez al mes te enviare a un ninja de Konoha para ver como estas, no puedo darme el lujo de dejar a mi mejor alumno sin protección".

"Que es lo que hare allá sensei?"

"Es fácil Sakura, los ancianos harán un tratado de paz, lo tendras que leer perfectamente no quiero que tenga alguna clausula escondida que nos perjudique, además quiero que veas cómo trabajan allá y si es digno de que el tratado se haga con seguridad, tu sabes que la aldea de Suna es peligrosa, no queremos que hagan algo que nos perjudique, entiendes?"

"Si sensei". Contesto Sakura con una voz algo apagada.

"No te preocupes el tiempo pasara volando", rio "ahora lárgate a tu casa, quiero que me envíes un avance cada semana de tu estancia alla, lo que pasa si hay algo que te gusta o no, es todo".

"Esta bien sensei", se acerco a la Tsunade y la abrazo, "realmente la voy a extrañar muchísimo", unas lagrimas aparecieron e su rostro y la trunade le regreso el abrazo.

"Sakura, por favor no seas sensible, sabes que lo odio," unas lagrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Tsunade, "eres como una hija para mi, lo sabes".

"Lo se sensei, nos veremos en unos meses entonces, cuidare de mi como tu me has enseñado, hasta pronto!", se despidió Sakura dirigiéndose a su departamento.

Saco una mochila pequeña y guardo algo de ropa, sandalias, kunais fotografías de sus amigos y abrigos, sabía que en Suna por las noches hacia frio en las noches.

Se recostó en su cuarto.

"Espero que mi estancia en Suna sea agradable, ojala el Kazekage no me haga la vida de cuadritos y si lo hace sabrá quien es Sakura Haruno!.

Orgullosa de sí misma cerró los ojos y quedo profundamente dormida.

Al amanecer Sakura tomo su maleta y fue a la torre de la Hokage, donde dos ninja AMBU estaban listos para escoltarla hasta la aldea de la arena. Serian tres días de camino, así que decidió llevar suficiente agua para no desmayarse en el camino.

Pasaron los tres días, Sakura estaba exhausta, lloro de felicidad cuando miro la puerta de entrada a Suna, aparecieron dos ninjas enfrente de ellos.

"Identifíquense", dijeron con una voz demasiada pesada.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, he sido enviada por la Hokage Tsunade para el tratado de paz que se está realizando entre las aldeas, ellos son dos ninjas AMBU que me han escoltado hasta la entrada".

"Ah sí, estamos al tanto de eso, puede pasar, la escoltaremos hasta el edificio del Kazekage". Terminando de decir esto el ninja le dio la espalda y camino.

Los ninja AMBU se retiraron en ese mismo instante. Sakura se apresuro para caminar al lado del ninja que la conduciría al Kazekage.

Sakura se encontraba nerviosa, Gaara la intimidaba, a pesar de que sabía que había cambiado después de que habían extraído el shukaku eso no le impedía sentir temor ante el, un hombre sin sentimientos que vivía solo para el mismo.

"Hemos llegado", el ninja saco de sus pensamientos a Sakura.

La puerta del Kazekage se abrió y Sakura lo encontró realizando el papeleo. Seguía siendo como ella lo recordaba, solo que con otro atuendo diferente, mas algo pero su mirada fría seguía allí. Gaara levanto la vista y la miro.

"Y tú que estás haciendo aquí", con una voz bastante fría se dirigió a Sakura. El Kazekage estaba estresado, todo el dia había llenado papeleo, tenia días sin dormir a pesar de que no tenia a su demonio, el trabajo que tenia era excesivo, apenas y podía comer.

"K-Kazekage, s-soy Sakura Haruno", la Kunoichi tartamudeo.

"Sé perfectamente quien eres, quiero saber por qué estás aquí!", casi grito.

"F-fui enviada por la Hokage Tsunade para el tratado de paz", Sakura aun seguía teniendo miedo.

"A ti te enviaron para esto? La hokage no pudo enviar a alguien más débil para esto, es absurdo, estás segura que tu kunoichi débil puedes hacer esto?". Sakura frunció el ceño.

"No soy una Kunoichi débil, soy la aprendiz de Tsunade, asi que no le permito que me vuelva a decir así, no me importa su posición, recuerde que si yo no quiero, el tratado no se hace, así que exijo un poco mas de respeto hacia mí!" Sakura prácticamente le grito.

Su cara estaba roja, como un hombre que no conocía bien le había dicho débil? Ella había matado al Akatsuki Sasori, ella había ayudado a su hermano a no morir envenado, inclusive ella intento curarlo cuando el ya estaba muerto cuando fue extraído el shukaku. Gaara la miro por unos segundos. No le respondió nada, solo miro fijamente los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura, esos ojos que podían conquistar a cualquier hombre. Sakura era una mujer hermosa, tenía bastantes pretendientes pero aun seguía sola, quizás seguía esperando al Uchiha.

"Como sea, supongo que duraras meses aquí kunoichi, así que le diré a mi hermana que se encarge de ti sobre el alojo y la comida, supongo que la Hokage te dio una lista de actividades, asi que espero que tu estancia sea corta y te vayas lo mas pronto posible". Esa voz fría seguía en su boca.

"Eso espero también" contesto enojada, pareciera que saliera fuego de los ojos de Sakura, apenas tenía unos minutos frente a él y ya deseaba estrangularlo, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por la arena que lo protegía todo el tiempo.

"Puedes retirarte, Temari estará contigo en unos minutos más mujer".

Sakura frunció el ceño.

"Bien" camino hacia la puerta "ah, déjeme recordarle que mi nombre es Sakura, no mujer, no kunoichi, Sakura, espero que no se le olvide" apretando los puños cerró la puerta.

"Maldita mujer que se cree!" pensó Gaara "Yo le digo como quiera, como se atreve a contestarme así… debería de matarla por gritarme, no puedo creer que le perdonara la vida… bueno, todo sea por este pueblo y ese estúpido tratado que los ancianos están haciendo". Dirigió su vista hacia el papeleo de nuevo y siguió escribiendo.

Sakura camino hasta la puerta de salida de la torre y miro a Temari frente a ella.

"Temari?"

"Sakura? Que estás haciendo aquí" dijo sonriendo a su amiga.

"Temari! Vine por ordenes de la Hokage por el tratado de paz que están realizando ambos pueblos, ya sabes" sonrió.

"Así que tu eres, bien estaba esperando por ti, me alegra que seas tú, ahora tendré una amiga aquí en Suna! Ven conmigo te diré donde te alojaras", agarro su muñeca y la jalo hasta la mansión del Kazekage.

"Temari, que estamos haciendo en la mansión del Kazekage?"

"No es obvio? Aquí te quedaras, con mis hermanos y conmigo!" sonrió.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEE!, vivir en el mismo lugar que el Kazekage! No, esto no es cierto! Mi estancia aquí será un total infierno!" grito Sakura realmente espantada.

Temari la miro y sonrio.


	3. Pelea

Actualizo demasiado rapido, bueno da igual je,

No poseo a Naruto, si no Sakura estaría enamorada del Kazekage y no de Sasuke

"Vamos Sakura, no mordemos, bueno por lo menos yo no", Temari solto la carcajada.

"No tengo ningún problema contigo Temari, ni con Kankuro, el me cae bien también, solo tu hermano menor, el me saca de quicio", contesta enojada Sakura.

"asi es el, no le hagas caso, tiene suficiente estrés con el trabajo, además casi no duerme, casi no come, no tiene tiempo para él, no puede ni conseguirse una novia", Temari frunció el ceño.

"Creo que ninguna mujer en su santo juicio estaría con el Kazekage, vamos, miralo, esa mirada asesina que nunca la deja, ese humor insoportable, ese hombre morirá virgen", Sakura no pudo evitar reir.

"No seas tan mala con mi hermanito, sabes que tuvo un asado muy feo, mi padre o lo quiso, mi madre murió en el parto, y la única persona que él pensaba que lo quería intento asesinarlo… ah y sin olvidar el demonio Shukaku".

"Sí, creo que tienes razón, intentare tenerle mas paciencia cuando lo vea, o si no, sufrirá el poder de mis puños", Sakura apretó sus puños y los trajo al frente, Temari la miro asustada.

Sakura como discípula de la Tsunade había heredado toda su sabiduría en medicina, pero aparte de eso en fuerza. Tsunade tenía una fuerza inhumana, podía destrozar un edificio entero solo con tocarlo, podía destrozar un cerro solo con un puño lleno de chakra y no causarle ningún daño alguno a su cuerpo. Esa misma fuerza tenía Sakura, inclusive incrementaba cuando se encontraba enojada, así que Temari ya sabía a que se refería Sakura cuando decía que sufriría el poder de sus puños.

Temari llevo a Sakura a su habitación, misma que estaba situada a un lado de ella.

"esta será tu habitación mientras estés en Suna, la mía está a un lado por si necesitas algo, las habitaciones del primer piso son de Gaara y Kankuro, la cocina está en la planta baja, puedes tomar lo que quieras menos las manzanas, esas son de Gaara, y créeme no dejara que nadie las toque", Temari hiso una voz sombría que hiso temblar a Sakura, "cada habitación tiene su baño, así que no tendrás problema por eso, creo que es todo te dejare para que te acoples está bien?" Sakura asintió, "Bien, nos veremos después entonces".

La rubia salió de la mansión y la pelirrosa se adentro a la que sería su habitación por unos meses.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto temprano y se dispuso a recorrer las calles de Suna. Todo era tan… caliente, mientras caminaba observaba que los aldeanos se le quedaban viendo, unos le sonreía y otros la miraban bastante extraño, ero porque sería… ah ya sé, nunca habían visto a una mujer con el pelo rosa. Siguió caminando, vio que era una aldea muy pacifica, los hombres bastante trabajadores, los niños jugaban tan alegremente que Sakura no dejaba de mirarlos.

"Que no se supone que tienes que estar trabajando", una voz bastante fría le dijo mientras ella estaba mirando a los niños.

"Ka-kazekage, no estoy descansando, mi trabajo es observar cómo actúan los aldeanos" tartamudeo.

"Ese trabajo simple lo puede hacer cualquiera, con razón mandaron a las más débil Kunoichi de Konoha", esa voz sin emociones volvió a aparecer.

"Ah quien le dices débil estúpido!" grito con furia la pelirrosa, "Si no fuera por tu estúpida arena no fueras nada, fácilmente te podría hacer añicos y aplastar esa linda cara sin emociones", Sakura trataba de no estrangular al Kazekage.

"Estas segura de eso? Quieres comprobarlo?"

"Si usted tiene tiempo Kazekage me gustaría probarlo en este momento, usted y yo en un campo vacio, si arena, solo lucha a cuerpo", Sakura apretó los puños.

"Esto es bastante ridículo, no peleo con gente tan débil, pero esta vez hare una excepción, sígueme iremos a las afueras de Suna".

Gaara camino hasta las afueras de Suna y Sakura lo siguió, de pronto los dos se encontraron de frente y Sakura lleno sus puños de chackra.

"Recuerde Kazekage, sin arena, lucha a cuerpo" sonrio.

"No la necesito para ti, débil", Gaara sonrió débilmente.

"No me llamo débil, permíteme recordarle que mi nombre es Sakura".

Sakura corrió con sus puños llenos de chackra hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, el pelirrojo la estaba esperando, no quitaba sus ojos de su rostro, de pronto Sakura desapareció,

"Donde esta?", pensó el Kazekage.

Sintio un dolor muy fuerte en su estomago. Sakura reapareció con un puño directo a su estomago.

"Como demonios hiciste eso?" los ojos de Gaara se abriron. Sakura rio y desapareció de nuevo con una patada en su espalda, ese golpe lo hiso alejarse de ella bastantes metros.

"Le dije Kazekage, usted sin la arena no es lo suficiente fuerte", sonrió maléficamente.

"Veraz que no es cierto", Gaara corrió hasta la pelirrosa y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe la kunoichi sonrió y desapareció de nuevo, el kazekage volteo a buscarla y ella reapareció lanzando un golpe en su rostro. El cuerpo de Gaara se encontraba tirado en el suelo, Sakura brinco al cielo con un puño lleno de chackra, dirigiéndose especialmente al pecho del pelirrojo. Gaara se espanto por unos minutos y decidió utilizar la arena como escudo, sabía que si ella lo seguía atacando acabaría bastante mal, con unos simples golpes su cuerpo ya se sentía adolorido.

"Eso no es justo Kazekage, teníamos un acuerdo, usted no utilizaría la arena, estaba a punto de ganarle!"grito bastante enojada Sakura.

"Cállate, no tengo por qué seguir peleado contigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer", el pelirrojo se levanto.

"Sabias que iba a ganar, quien es el débil ahora", esa voz triunfante apareció en los labios de Sakura.

"Hm… pude hacerte añicos en segundos, tienes suerte de seguir viva"

"Suerte tiene usted de haber parado la pelea, miedoso", Sakura lo reto.

"No me digas miedoso… dejaremos esta pelea para después", gruño.

"Esta bien entonces" sonrió la pelirrosa.

El Kazekage aun adolorido por los fuertes golpes de Sakura, camino hasta la torre, pero fue detenido por ella.

"Aguarde, no quiero que usted esté trabajando adolorido, déjeme curarlo". Sakura puso sus manos con chackra en el estomago de Gaara y el pelirrojo sintió como el dolor fue desapareciendo.

"Se que usted esta estresado todo el tiempo, imagínese con dolor, su humor realmente va a ser insoportable" Sakura le dio una sonrisa bastante agradable. Gaara la observo or unos minutos, ella no le estaba gritando, no lo estaba retando, ni diciéndole estúpido o queriéndolo golpear, ella lo estaba curando, le estaba sonriendo, el Kazekage sintió algo fuera de lo normal. Sakura termino de curarlo y se levanto.

"Es todo Kazekage, tenga un buen día", hiso una referencia mientras desaparecía.

Gaara la vio alejarse y dijo entre murmuro.

"Gracias…"

Es todo por ahora :)

espero actualizar pronto


	4. No es lo que parece!

Actualizando ;)

No soy dueña de Naruto, pero sí de esta historia.

Sakura siguió caminando por las calles de Suna, era totalmente diferente a Konoha, no había árboles, bueno no tantos como ella estaba acostumbrada, el calor insufrible, por todos lados había arena. Había muchos edificios hermosos, muchos de 3 pisos otros de 6, inclusive miro como estaban haciendo otros más. En su caminar se encontró con el edificio más viejo en Suna, pareciera como si fuera a desmoronarse de lo antiguo que era, pero aún estaba ahí, deshabitado y escucho a algunos aldeanos que sería derrumbado unos días más, siguió mirándolo, a pesar de todo el edificio era hermoso, pensó que sería mala idea derrumbarlo, deberían hacerlo un museo o algo así, entonces recordó que todo tiene su límite de tiempo, y que cuando acababa ese límite todo terminaba. Quizás el tiempo de vida del edificio se había acabado, tendría que desaparecer.

Se sentó en una pequeña banca que había en el parque de Suna, observo a su alrededor y miro a niños jugando, recordó como había sido horrible su infancia por tener una enorme frente y como su amiga Ino la había ayudado a superar ese trauma. Realmente ahora a ella no le importa que le digan frentona, ella sabe que es hermosa, ningún hombre puede dudar de eso. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Sintió como un bulto se sentó a un lado de ella y abrió los ojos. Sintió una fuerte mirada hacia ella.

"Shikamaru, que estás haciendo aquí?", sorprendida dijo la pelirrosa.

Pareciera como si el hombre fuera sacado de un basurero, estaba bastante sucio, sus pantalones negros estaban llenos de arena al igual que su playera negra. Su chaleco verde de chunnin estaba roto por la parte de enfrente. Su cara estaba sudada, bueno, estando en el desierto quien no iba a sudar, más cuando estás acostumbrado al clima templado. Aun sin quitar la vista de Sakura apuño sus ojos como símbolo de molestia.

"Sakura, no recuerdas las ordenes de Tsunade? Te viniste sin mí!" exclamo bastante enojado, "tuve que venirme solo sin AMBU por el desierto a causa de que tú te habías olvidado de mí, esto es problemático".

"Dios mío es cierto! Tsunade me dijo que iba a venir contigo en esta misión, que torpe soy", rio Sakura mientras le sacaba la lengua.

"Hmn" gruño.

"Vamos, no te enojes conmigo, no estos acostumbrada a salir contigo en una misión, jamás lo he estado, siempre eran Sasuke, Naruto y Sai… podrías perdonarme", puso una cara inocente.

"Ya que, ya estoy aquí… espero no estar en otra misión contigo, o por lo menos que no olvides que soy tu acompañante… mujeres problemáticas." Puso su mano atrás de su nuca y se inclinó más en el pequeño banco.

"Bueno, ya que estas aquí, deberíamos de dar un rondín a las afueras de Suna, por aquí todo está tranquilo, no he inspeccionado por allá".

"Mmm… no es mala idea… solo que necesito cambiarme y descansar un poco, donde te estas quedando? Realmente necesito una ducha", empezó a olerse a sí mismo e hizo una cara de desagrado.

"En la casa del Kazekage, supongo que puedes estar ahí también".

Shikamaru rodo los ojos. "Ya que, dime donde es".

Sakura lo guio. No estaba bastante lejos la casa, pudieron haber llegado más rápido pero Shikamaru era lo bastante perezoso como para acelerar el paso, además estaba cansado, sediento, con un olor desagradable y sucio. Desde que llego empezó a odiar el calor infernal que hacía, Suna no era exactamente el mejor lugar para vivir para él, estaba acostumbrado a lo fresco, al agua, los arboles… desde que llego, deseo que la misión se acabara lo más pronto posible.

Llegaron a la mansión del Kazekage, Sakura empujo la puerta y no vio nadie alrededor, entonces lo guio hasta su habitación.

"No sé si te asignen a ti una habitación como a mí, pero puedes tomar una ducha en mi cuarto Shikamaru" sonrió.

"Está bien, solo no trates de verme desnudo".

Sakura frunció el ceño, "Por supuesto que no lo haré".

Shikamaru tiro una pequeña maleta en la cama de Sakura, busco una toalla y se metió al baño. Empezó a desnudarse mientras el agua salía por la regadera. Su cuerpo bien tonificado hizo contacto con el agua y suspiro, realmente necesitaba tomarse una ducha.

Por su parte Sakura comenzó a limpiar el cuarto que habitaba, no lo había arreglado desde que se levantó, las sabanas estaban por el suelo, las almohadas en otros lugares en los que no debía estar… ¿Cómo era posible que se moviera tanto en las noches?

La puerta de la mansión se abrió, era hora de la comida así que el Kazekage estaría en su casa a esas horas. Se encontraba bastante cansado, pero no lo hacía saber, como el hombre más poderoso de Suna se iba a dejar ver débil ante los demás. Se dirigió a la cocina cuando sintió dos presencias en su casa. Sabía que Temari había dejado a Sakura en una habitación así que imagino que podía ser ella, pero… ¿y la otra presencia?.

Gaara subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Sakura y miro la puerta abierta.

Shikamaru había terminado de bañarse, pero olvido meter ropa al baño, solo se acordó de la toalla. Sujeto la toalla a su cintura y abrió la puerta, podía observar a Sakura arreglando el desorden que tenía en el lugar. Sakura volteo bruscamente al ver que la puerta del baño había sido abierta y observo a Shikamaru envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el cuerpo bien tonificado del ninja, sus músculos eran bastante impresionantes, aun no sabía cómo podía tener un cuerpo así siendo el tan perezoso.

El Kazekage se puso de frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y levanto una ceja inexistente al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Qué demonios está pasando aquí!" prácticamente grito al ver a la pelirrosa sontojada frente al ninja semidesnudo.

Sakura se quedó helada. Ella en una habitación con un hombre semidesnudo… cualquiera en su santo juicio pensaría mal.

"Ka-kazekage, que hace usted aquí" tembló la kunoichi.

"Aquí vivo, no lo recuerdas? Que hace este hombre aquí, en la habitación que se te asigno y semidesnudo?" realmente Gaara estaba enojado.

"N-No es lo que pa-parece, deberás se lo juro", chillo.

Shikamaru lo miro, sabía que era un hombre peligroso y era mejor no hacerle frente por algo que quizás el malinterpreto.

"No se alarme Kazekage, soy Shikamaru, hago equipo con Sakura en la misión que Tsunade asigno sobre el tratado de paz".

"Y porque estas en su habitación?, volvió a gritar, "Que estaban haciendo ustedes dos" sus dientes rechinaron de furia.

"Nada, simplemente voy llegando de Konoha, Sakura se adelantó por que prácticamente se olvidó de mí, así que yo llegue hoy" explico, "estaba bastante sucio y cansado así que le pedí a ella que me dijera donde se estaba quedando para tomar una ducha".

El pelirrojo lo miro con furia, "Eso no explica por qué estas semidesnudo frente a ella".

"Por qué olvide mi ropa en la maleta, tampoco le iba a pedir a ella que esculcara entre mis pertenencias para que sacara lo que me iba a poner, no tengo la culpa que usted llegue en mal momento y malinterprete las cosas".

Gaara miro a los dos, después suspiro y se relajó.

"Bueno, diré a Temari que te asigne una habitación, pero no te quiero ver en este cuarto de nuevo… te queda claro?", puso una mirada desafiante.

"Pierda cuidado Kazekage" Shikamaru tomo su ropa y se metió al baño de nuevo.

La mirada de Gaara se dirigió a Sakura. Ella lo miro y trago, nunca había estado en una situación como esta, temía por lo que el Kazekage fuera a pensar de ella después de lo sucedido.

"Y tu", se acercó al rostro de Sakura, los ojos esmeralda estaban a escasos centímetros de los de él, "No vuelvas a meter a otro hombre a tu habitación… Queda claro Sakura?"

Ella asintió mientras el salía caminando de la habitación. Recordó que él nunca la había llamado por su nombre, solo kunoichi, débil, mujer, eso era bastante extraño, quizás la golpiza que le dio lo hizo entender, Sakura sonrió a sí misma.

Gaara se adentró a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y tomo una manzana, la mordió con rabia, realmente estaba enojado, que hacia un hombre en su habitación, desnudo… a pesar de que ellos habían dicho la verdad, eso no hacía que su coraje disminuyera. Recordó después que no tenía razón para estar enojado, ella no era nada de él, entonces por qué razón estaba así?

"Malditas mujeres", murmuro para sí mismo.

Shikamaru salió cambiado del baño, se puso algo más ligero para el calor, un pantalón color café oscuro, una playera blanca sin mangas y sus zapatos de ninja. Guardo unos kunai y salió con Sakura de la habitación. Bajaron de las escaleras hablando de que actividades iban a realizar ese día y el siguiente también, mientras salían por la puerta de la mansión el Kazekage los miro y apretó sus dientes. "Hmn" gruño.

- Bien eso es todo, :D

Gracias por Leer


	5. capitulo 5

Hola! Actualizando, este es el quinto capítulo,

No soy dueña de Naruto desgraciadamente X.X

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shikamaru y Sakura caminaron hacia las afueras de Suna. El sol realmente estaba haciendo su trabajo, el calor era insoportable, Shikamaru dirigió su mirada a Sakura.

"Oye, la Hokage, me dio unos papeles para que llenaras semanalmente, son acerca del tratado", busco en una de las bolsas de su chaleco y saco alrededor de 20 hojas enrolladas como si fuera algún pergamino.

Sakura los desenrollo y comenzó a leerlo. Venia explícitamente que cosas debería de tomar en cuenta ella acerca de la aldea, tales como:

El trato de los aldeanos con las personas de Konoha.

-Técnicas peligrosas que podrían poner en riesgo su aldea.

-Cuantos robos, asesinatos, peleas callejeras entre otros había diariamente.

-Enfermedades contagiosas severas.

**-ACTITUD DEL KAZEKAGE CON SAKURA.**

El listado aún seguía, solo que Sakura se detuvo ante ese punto, el cual estaba escrito en letra mayúscula y remarcada.

"¿Porque la Tsunade remarco este punto?, ¿Qué tiene que ver la actitud del Kazekage conmigo para el tratado", pensó la pelirrosa mientras levantaba una ceja, realmente esto le extraño.

Leyó todos los demás puntos, suspiro un momento, enrollo las hojas y las guardo. Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza viendo la cara que ponía Sakura al leer lo que él le había dado.

"¿Por qué pones esa cara?, ¿Acaso un punto llamo tu atención?

Sakura lo miro, "no, en lo absoluto", mintió, "Sigamos para encontrar a Temari", camino rápidamente para que no le siguiera preguntando más.

Shikamaru bufo, "Mujeres problemáticas".

La Tsunade no era una mujer idiota, ella misma había realizado los puntos que Sakura y Shikamaru debieran de tomar en cuenta para enviar el reporte cada semana. Había enviado a su discípula por acontecimientos pasados, sabía que Gaara la había atacado años atrás por defender a Sasuke cuando Shukaku estaba en posesión de su cuerpo. Sabía que el pelirrojo tembló al ver la acción de la pelirrosa debido a que le recordaba a su tío Yashamaru, la única persona que el creyó que lo amaba y lo traiciono. La odiaba, la odiaba por hacerle recordar el momento más amargo de su vida, pero también le estaba agradecido porque ella participo en su búsqueda cuando los Akatsuki lo secuestraron le extrajeron a Shukaku, además trato con todas sus fuerzas de revivirlo, pero fallo y Chiyo tuvo que dar su vida para eso; además de eso Sakura había salvado a Kankuro, su hermano de morir envenenado en una batalla con Sasori, matando a este último además con la ayuda de Chiyo.

Si, Tsunade estaba completamente segura que para realizar el tratado, tenían que observar el trato que el Kazekage le daba a Sakura, ella era una mujer que le traía muchos enigmas a su vida. Además ella tenía una relación estrecha con Naruto, el único amigo de Gaara.

"Shikamaru! Sakura!" grito una voz que se acercaba. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Temari caminar bastante rápido para ponerse frente a ellos.

"Ah, hola Temari", sonrió la pelirrosa. Temari la ignoro.

"Shikamaru!", le grito caminando hasta donde él estaba parado, "Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías con Sakura!", le reclamo exaltada.

"Soy bastante perezoso para escribir cartas, lo sabes".

La rubia lo miro con cara de pocos amigos por segundos y luego lo abrazo y le planto un beso en los labios. Sakura se quedó helada por unos minutos. No tenía la más mínima idea de que el ninja más flojo de Konoha estuviera saliendo con la hermana del Kazekage. Sintió un especie de asco y envidia al ver la escena, ella también quería hacer algo similar, no había besado a otro chico desde que le robo un beso a Sasuke cuando él estaba inconsciente en el hospital después de una pelea en los exámenes chunnin (N/A, En mi historia si lo hiso). En ese entonces ella tenía tan solo trece años, ahora tenía 18.

"Hey! No coman pan enfrente de los pobres!", ambos se separaron bruscamente al escuchar las palabras de la chica, "Desde cuando están en una relación? No tenía idea Shikamaru!", Sakura realmente estaba confundida, pensaba que Shikamaru quedaría solo toda su vida y se alimentaria de ropas instantáneas para no esforzarse mucho en su vida, pudo haber imaginado cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con gastar energías, pero no tener una novia.

Temari sonrió a la chica, "llevamos solo unos meses, relájate Sakura, no te preocupes tú también encontraras a un chico al cual podrás besar así como yo con Shikamaru".

Shikamaru rodo los ojos. Sakura la escucho perfectamente, ella tenía toda la razón, necesitaba encontrarse un novio para no sentirse así de sola, no tenía a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo para desaparecer su soledad y realmente eso de estar sola le estaba cansando, a sus 18 años de edad jamás había tenido un novio, y solo un beso robado había dado… se sentía indeseada por los hombres.

"Shikamaru", rompió el silencio la rubia, "te quedaras en una habitación de la mansión Kazekage, me asegurare que este a un lado de la mía, así te poder ver todos los días y en las noches también!", sonrió enormemente.

"Bien, como quieras, mientras no duerma entre las calles como vagabundo o se olviden de mí", lanzo una indirecta a Sakura.

"Hey, ya te di mis razones por las cuales me olvide de ti, no jodas Shikamaru", la kunoichi le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

"Olvidar? De qué hablan?" preguntó Temari.

"Tsunade nos envió a ambos a esta misión" señala a Sakura, "solo que ella se olvidó que yo iba a venir también y se vino ella sola… por esa razón llegue hasta hoy".

"Si, pero ya te dije que no estoy acostumbrada a salir a ninguna misión contigo, además con la impresión de que tenía que trabajar con Gaara eso puso mis nervios de punta!" grito.

"Por qué te pongo los nervios de punta", dijo una fría voz detrás de Sakura. Ella sabía de quien era esa voz y se quedó helada por unos minutos.

"Te hice una pregunta".

La pelirrosa volteo la cabeza tétricamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Gaara de frente.

"Se-señor Ka-kazekage" tartamudeo, "sabe que no es bueno escuchar platicas ajenas".

Gaara levanto una ceja, "Aún no has contestado".

Sakura no supo que decir, se quedó viéndolo un momento directamente a los ojos, ella no creyó ver en su vida unos ojos tan hermosos como los de él, además ese color de cabello rojo que le asentaba bastante bien junto con el tatuaje lo hacían ver perfecto. Sacudió su cabeza con esos pensamientos ridículos, por Dios, era el Kazekage, él la odiaba.

"Hermano, déjala en paz y regrésate a trabajar, creo que aun te espera una gran pila de documentos que firmar", Temari decidió hablar antes de que su hermano se enojara con la chica.

"Hmn", gruño mientras desaparecía en un remolino de arena.

"Estas bien Sakura?"

"Si Temari, gracias te debo una", le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"No te preocupes, Gaara es así, le gusta intimidar a las personas, pero en el fondo es bueno…. Muy muy muy muy muy en el fondo…"

"No lo creo así", respondió la pelirrosa.

"Vamos Sakura, no seas tan mala con él, el solo necesita tomarse un descanso, tiene muchísimo trabajo que realizar a diario, además desde que Shukaku se le fue extraído él ha podido dormir en muy pocas ocasiones, necesita un descanso urgente para calmar un poco su estrés", suspiro.

Entonces Sakura pensó. Si ella hacia que el Kazekage descansara unas horas el recobraría sus energías y desaparecería por lo menos un poco el mal humor, entonces el reporte del trato del Kazekage con Sakura sería positivo y ayudaría bastante con el tratado.

Luego intento recordar algunas técnicas que Tsunade la había enseñado para relajar a los pacientes, pero este no era un paciente normal, él era el Kazekage, además no le gustaba entrar en contacto físico con las personas, así que si lo quería ayudar necesitaría una técnica que no constara en contacto físico.

Entonces recordó.

La Tsunade, al cumplir 15 años Sakura le enseño una técnica bastante peligrosa, el realizarla desgastaría gran porcentaje de chakra en la persona, pero noquearía a cualquiera que estuviera frente a ella. Ella ya lo había realizado con animales, el efecto duraba solo unas horas y después volvían a la normalidad, así que pensó que si realizaba en Gaara este jutsu, el podría descansar de su trabajo por un tiempo. Lo mejor de todo es que para realizar esta técnica no necesitabas tocar a quien se la iba a aplicar. Entonces decidió caminar a la Torre del Kazekage.

"Nos vemos en un momento más chicos, tengo cosas que hacer", Sakura agito la mano despidiéndose de la pareja.

"Más tarde te veremos Sakura" grito Temari.

Al llegar a la torre subió por unas extensas escaleras hasta llegar a la cima donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Sakura toco la puerta con tres golpes, hasta que escucho una voz que le pedía que entrara.

Camino hasta el Kazekage, estaba agarrándose con la mano izquierda los cabellos rojos mientras miraba dolorosamente una pila de hojas que tenía que acomodar, separar y firmar. Sus ojos estaban cansados, esos anillos negros en sus ojos se hacían cada vez más grandes. Sintió in poco de lastima por el chico. Después de observarlo Gaara dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

"Que quieres", contesto fríamente, "Tengo mucho trabajo" gruño.

Se acercó lo más posible a Gaara.

"Kazekage, necesito pedirle una disculpa por lo que voy a hacer", cerró los ojos.

"De qué demonios me estás hablando Sakura?".

Sakura concentro bastante chakra en su mano, daba gracias a Dios por permitirle haber tenido un control de chakra perfecto, abrió y miro al Kazekage a escasos centímetros de ella. Ella puso su mano de frente hacia su cara extendiendo los dedos enviando una fuerte cantidad de chakra a la cabeza de Gaara. Él se quedó mirando a ella unos segundos hasta que sintió que sus ojos le pesaban.

"Sakura", susurro mientras caía en la mesa del Kazekage.


	6. Descansando

Hola de nuevo :D

Actualizando, no soy dueña de Naruto, desgraciadamente, si no Gaara y Sakura fueran pareja!

He decidido hacer capítulos con el punto de vista de Sakura y de Gaara

Espero lo disfruten, gracias por leer

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Kazekage cayó encima de su escritorio, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba muerto, apenas y podía respirar.

Punto de vista Sakura.

"Si!, mi plan funciono!", mire al Kazekage descansando, pobre, realmente necesitaba un descanso. Me acerque a él y puse sus manos debajo de su cabeza como si fuera una almohada. Mire hacia un lado de él escritorio y mire una torre inmensa de papeles que él tenía que acomodar y firmar, sentí mucha lastima por él, era muy joven para tener un trabajo tan duro.

Decidí que podía ayudarlo mientras él estaba descansando, iba a durar unas horas así. Tome un puñado de documentos y empecé a leerlos, algunos solo podía leerlos el así que esos los hice a un lado. Comencé a ver documento por documento, era bastante extraño, la mitad de la torre de hoja que tenía a un lado eran cartas de chicas fans que tenía Gaara, Dios mío… ¿Gaara tenía tantas mujeres a sus pies? Las cartas de sus chicas fans decidí ponerlas en el suelo, eran demasiadas, me reí un poco al leer lo que decían, unas querían tener un hijo con él, otras querían que fuera su esposo, la mayoría quería tener una cita con él, pero Gaara no se ve como el típico chico que invita a una mujer a una cita. Mujeres de muchas edades mandaban cartas… Por Dios, mujeres de 50 años queriendo casarse con él? que clase de mujeres son esas, si apenas tiene 18 años.

Entonces al terminar de acomodar los documentos me di cuenta que lo verdaderamente importante y que solo el Kazekage podría ver no era ni la quinta parte, quizás el debería de contratar una secretaria para hacerle este tipo de cosas, así él podría descansar más… quizás así él pueda ser más agradable… quien sabe.

Dirigí mi vista a Gaara, parecía un niño chiquito descansando, nunca lo había visto asi, se miraba tan indefenso.

Puse una silla a un lado de él y me senté. Podría ver su rostro, las ojeras que se hacían más y más grandes. Me encantaba el color de su cabello, realmente le quedaba muy bien, ese color rojo sangre, no recuerdo haberlo visto en otra persona. Será tan suave como se ve?, decidí que como estaba dormido, por así decirlo, no se opondría a tocarle el cabello. Y lo hice. Mis dedos se movían entre esos mechones rojos, y descubrí que si… su cabello eran tan suave como se miraba, aunque encontré mucha arena en él, claro, siendo el él maestro de la arena, no es de extrañarse.

Luego mire su piel.

Algo en mi decidió que tenía que tocarla, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad de sentirla. Luego baje mi mano de su cabello y lo toque. No era suave como su cabello, el traía su armadura de arena que lo protegía de cualquier ataque. Aun así se miraba tan guapo…

Espera… dije ¿Guapo?, Dios, Sakura que demonios sucede contigo, él es Gaara, el hombre más frio del mundo, el más arrogante, orgulloso… pero era cierto… Gaara era un hombre muy guapo, bastante guapo, incluso más que…. ¿Sasuke? ¡No!, nadie es más guapo que él, que demonios estoy pensando.

Sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Estúpido Kazekage.

Decidí observarlo mientras dormía, quizás si él fuera más amable conmigo yo ya me hubiera enamorado de él. Seguí tocando su cabello, me encantaba sentir esa sensación entre mis dedos. Centre un poco de chakra en mis manos, y le di un leve masaje en la cabeza, eso le haría sentirse mejor.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE GAARA.

Sakura puso sus manos frente a mí, no me toco pero sentí como una enorme fuente de chakra cayo en mí, y mi cuerpo dejo de responder… que demonios estaba sucediendo? Sentí un dolor al caer al escritorio. Todo era bastante negro.

Sentí que alguien puso mis manos bajo mi cabeza y pude sentirme más cómodo. De repente mi mente viajo en el universo, podía ver las estrellas, vaya, que hermosas son… no he tenido tiempo de contemplarlas desde que soy Kazekage… Dios, como odio no tener tiempo para hacer las cosas que me gustan. Mire frente a mí la Luna… era tan grande y tan brillante. Como si me hubieran sacudido mi mente me traslado a Konoha, estaba frente a Naruto, y el me sonreía, Naruto… mi primer amigo. Apareció Baki, mi exsensei parado junto a él, el también me sonreía. Después apareció Temari y Kankuro, mis hermanos, ellos siempre me habían tenido miedo, pero esta vez podía sentir su mirada tan cálida hacia mí, mis hermanos, mi única familia.

Luego apareció la kunoichi, que estaba haciendo ella entre ellos? Aparecieron imágenes de ella de cuando la conocí en los exámenes chunnin, cuando ella se interpuso para proteger a Sasuke cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo, recordé su rostro, igual que mi tío… no la pude matar, quería pero no podía. Después apareció otra imagen de ella curando mi cuerpo cuando ya no sentía chakra, me dedicaba una sonrisa cuando yo había intentado matarla anteriormente. Luego escuche a mi hermano decir que gracias a ella estaba vivo, además de que mato a Sasori, uno de loa Akatsuki más peligroso. Por último la observe a ella cuando había muerto, cuando Chiyo dio su vida para que yo viviera, una segunda oportunidad, Sakura sostenía el cuerpo de la anciana, llorando. Como le hacia esta mujer para ayudarme tantas veces cuando yo solo deseaba matarla.

Llegue a una conclusión…

Ella está bastante loca y me gustaba.

Mi mente se volvió oscura de nuevo. De pronto sentí como unas suaves manos estaban sacudiendo mi cabello, se sentía tan bien. Esa misma mano viajo hacia mi piel cubierta por mi armadura de arena. Esa mano no podía sentir mi verdadera piel, pero yo si la suya. Alguien me estaba tocando, casi nadie lo hacía, y se sentía tan bien. Era algo tan relajante, olvide mis problemas por unos instantes, solo quería que esa mano no desapareciera nunca de donde estaba. Volvió de nuevo a mi cabeza y sentí como lanzo una pequeña cantidad de chakra y si hace un momento creí que me sentía bien, ahora me sentía perfecto. No sentía estrés, no sentía cansancio, me había olvidado de las obligaciones de ser Kazekage… y no me importo.

Podía estar así todo el día. Esas manos eran mágicas. Creí que ya estaba bastante descansado, y mi cuerpo decidió despertar.

Abrí mis ojos y podía ver mucha luz, no me dejaba ver con claridad, tarde unos segundos para aclarar mi vista y lo primero que vi fueron dos ojos color verde esmeralda que me estaban observando con una enorme sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es todo, espero les guste :D

Gracias


	7. despertando

Actualizando de nuevo :)

No soy dueña de Naruto, ni Sakura, menos de Gaara, desgraciadamente, pero bueno, xD.

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA GAARA.

Seguí observando esos ojos esmeralda que me seguían viendo, levante mi cabeza, me sentía algo mareado, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que mi cuerpo obtuvo un descanso como este. mire sus manos, ella me había tocado. ella me había hecho sentir esas sensaciones tan extrañas y maravillosas, pero, ¿Que debía de hacer después de esto?, ¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?, ¿como puede una mujer tan débil como ella hacer que cayera con su mano sin siquiera tocarme?... debo admitir que tuve un poco de miedo.

"¿Que fue lo que hiciste?", pregunte confundido, yo solo quería respuestas.

Sakura me miro y volvió a sonreír.

"Usted necesitaba un descanso Kazekage, no puede hacer bien su trabajo si no se encuentra bien de salud o por lo menos sin dormir bien", contesto mientras volteo a ver mi mesa... ¿donde estaban los papeles que tenia que firmar?

"¿Donde esta el papeleo?", pregunte, solo mire un poco, recuerdo que era una pila bastante grande.

"Solo le hice un favor Kazekage, acaso usted lee todo lo que le mandan a firmar?" frunció el ceño.

Para decir verdad yo no tomaba en serio los papeles, solo los marcados como mas importantes, así que los demás solo los firmaba y ya, tenia bastantes cosas que hacer como para leerlos.

"No fue eso lo que pregunte", conteste con frialdad, realmente no se contestar de otra forma.

"Bueno, usted debería de leerlos, sabe la cantidad de basura que tiene?", señalo con su dedo un montón de hojas, "Esas hojas son de chicas que quieren algo con usted, una cita, ser su esposo, hasta hijos".

Levante una ceja confundido, realmente eso era lo que estaba firmando?, con razón había una serie de chicas detrás de mi.

"Acaso husmeaste entre mis cosas?", pregunte algo enojado, no me gustaba que los demás vieran lo que es mio, menos si son cosas importantes.

"Ne, yo solo lo separe, lo estaba ayudando, usted necesita descansar, le he hecho a Tsunade esto tantas veces, que ahora que estoy lejos de ella lo extraño", contesto sinceramente, yo solo la mire, como podía alguien extrañar esto?, era muy aburrido y cansado... ella realmente estaba loca.

"¿Como hiciste eso?", pregunte.

"¿Hacer que?", contesto ella como si no supiera de que estaba hablando.

"¿Como pudiste hacer que yo cayera solo con poner tu mano enfrente de mi rostro?, sabes la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer para perder el tiempo en descansar?", tuve que sonar como enojado, realmente me daba vergüenza el tener que agradecérselo, realmente necesitaba ese descanso.

Ella me miro, como si estuviera hablando con el hombre mas idiota del mundo. "Todavía que le hago un favor, así es como me lo agradece?, para su información puedo hacer eso las veces que yo quiera, solo Tsunade Hokage y yo podemos hacerlo, así que no se preocupe, nadie mas lo hará con usted, es un jutsu medico" respondió casi gritando, ella estaba enojada.

Examine su rostro y recordé como la había visto ella en mi estado de inconsciencia, ella era aun mas bella en persona que en mi "sueño".

"Me largo, usted solo tiene que firmar las cosas que están en aquel montón", lo señalo, "usted pierde mucho de su tiempo señor Kazekage, debería de ver las cosas que lee, contrate una secretaria", camino hacia la puerta. casi podría jurar que dijo "idiota" entre murmullos.

Mire como salio enojada y vi como se doblo un poco y agacho su cabeza, se agarro de la puerta y dio un leve gemido. ¿Que sucedía con ella?, luego levanto la cabeza y siguió. me extraño esto ultimo que hizo. Volví hacia los papeles menos importes y los leí para comprobar lo que ella había dicho.

"Demonios, realmente he estado firmando esta basura?", casi grite al leer unas cuantas, era cierto, las estúpidas de Suna me estaban pidiendo citas, hijos hasta matrimonio, Oh Dios! Esta mujer es bastante vieja para mi!. No quise ver mas, las tire solo a la basura. ella había acomodado efectivamente todo por su importancia. Así mi trabajo iba a ser mas rápido, y no tendría mas dolores de cabeza. Casi reí, casi. Quizás el tener una secretaria no seria tan malo si mi trabajo fuera recortado de esta manera.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA.

"Idiota" murmure entre dientes.

Di media vuelta para dirigirme hacia la salida de la oficina del Kazekage, al llegar a la puerta sentí un leve mareo, y me agarre de la puerta, el mundo me daba vueltas... ¿Por que?, quizás el jutsu que use con Gaara me dejo casi sin chakra, levante mi cabeza y seguí caminando.

Apenas y podía seguir parada. Fui al parque de Suna y me senté en una de las bancas para tomar aire fresco, necesitaba reponer algo de chakra, gracias a Dios siempre guardo un poco de reserva para las emergencias. Después de usar ese Jutsu decidí no hacerlo, por lo menos hasta en casos de emergencia, realmente me dejaba agotada.

Mire a lo lejos como se me acercaba Shikamaru y Temari, tomados de la mano, realmente me daba envidia ver una pareja así... yo también quiero un novio! uno cariñoso que se preocupe por mi, que me consienta, que me haga reír! Si, todo lo contrario al Kazekage.

Llegaron por mi y me invitaron a cenar... ¿Realmente era ya tan tarde? Caminamos hacia la torre del Kazekage, dure bastante tiempo con el Kazekage, había olvidado a lo que había llegado desde un principio, lo bueno que tenia a Shikamaru para que observara a los alrededores.

Al llegar Temari fue a la cocina hacer la cena, así que Shikamaru y yo nos quedamos en la sala para hablar sobre lo que había visto.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE GAARA.

Ya era tarde, tenia que regresar a casa. Había dormido realmente tanto tiempo?, sentía como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido restaurado, sentía muchas energías, no estaba tan cansado, esa pelirrosa hacia milagros. De nuevo esa chica en mis pensamientos... recordé su cara enojada antes de salir de mi oficina... su cara molesta realmente era algo graciosa, debería hacerla enojar mas seguido, me gusta ver el cambio brusco de sus emociones... Espera... Que demonios acabo de pensar... maldita sea, debe ser por esta hambre.

Llegue a casa y abrí la puerta, se escuchaba unas voces en la sala de estar y decidí ir a ver quienes eran. Mire a la kunoichi hablando con Shikamaru solos, la escuche riendo con el y el solo la miraba, seguian hablando, no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero ella seguía riendo con el...

No me agradaba nada.

Me acerque y tosí para que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Ellos voltearon a verme, Sakura solo levanto una ceja y se volteo ignorándome completamente.

"Buenas noches Kazekage" dijo el chico, yo simplemente lo mire y asentí. Había algo que no me agradaba del todo... por que ese chico hacia reír a ella con tanta facilidad, acaso el quería una relación con ella o algo así?, mi mente pensaba en muchas cosas...

Me golpee mentalmente por estar pensando en estas idioteces... que carajo me importaba a mi?. Sacudí mi cabeza y escuche la voz de mi hermana.

"Vengan a cenar" grito, Sakura y Shikamaru se levantaron y esperaron ah que yo me dirigiera primero a la cocina, quizás por respeto o querían estar a solas atrás de mi? Gruñí, decidí cambiar mis pensamientos a la comida.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, Temari al verme sirvió otro plato mas, y vi como ella se sentó cerca de Shikamaru, ¿Que trae el con las mujeres de la casa? Seguí observándolo. discretamente voltee a ver a Sakura y mire como ella miraba a Shikamaru y a Temari. mire mi plato y empece a comer, vagando mis pensamientos en otras cosas que no fueran ellos.

"Gracias Temari! esto estaba delicioso!" grito la kunoichi y me saco de mis pensamientos.

"En serio lo crees?" se sonrojo Temari, "Tu que opinas Shikamaru?".

"Si, esta bastante bueno" contesto como si lo estuvieran obligando a contestar. Escuche un chillido de felicidad en mi hermana y mire como ella se acerco al pelinegro y le planto un beso en los labios. Sakura se rió. Yo estaba muy confundido...

"Que demonios estaba pasando?"

Temari volteo a verme y se rió.

"Hermano, creo que se me olvido decirte de mi relación con Shikamaru, el y yo tenemos unos meses juntos".

Relación? osea que ellos dos eran pareja?, así que el no quería nada con Sakura?, suspire aliviado. de nuevo me abofetie mentalmente por la cosas que pensaba. Voltee a ver a Sakura, esa chica tenia algo que deseaba verla cada rato. Ella simplemente me ignoro viendo feliz a la pareja.

"Bien, me da igual", conteste terminando de tomar el agua y me dirigí a mi habitación.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA.

Me senté en un sillón de la sala de estar, mientras que Temari hacia la cena. Escuche que la puerta de entrada se abrió.

"Que fue lo que viste en mi ausencia Shikamaru?", pregunte mientras vi que el se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"No mucho, muchas mujeres se me acercaron a invitarme un helado o a comer, que problemático".

"A ti?" pregunte y empece a reírme, "No puedo creerlo".

"Pregúntale a Temari, si supieras como se deshizo de ellas", me miro directamente y me imagine como la hermana del Kazekage les gritaba que se alejara de su chico. Yo no podía dejar de reír.

Escuche un ruido atrás de mi y ambos volteamos a verlo. Era el Kazekage el que acababa de entrar, decidí ignorarlo por lo de esta mañana.

"Buenas noches Kazekage", dijo cortesmente Shikamaru, escuche después la voz de Temari la cual nos decía que la cena estaba lista. Ambos nos paramos y esperamos que el Kazekage pasara primero... después de todo el era el que tenia mas autoridad... aunque no me cayera del todo bien.

Mire como Shikamaru y Temari se sentaban juntos a cenar y los miraba con envidia. Mire al Gaara mirando el plato de comida y parecía que su mente estaba vagando en el universo.

"Gracias Temari! esto estaba delicioso!" grite, era cierto, la cena estaba bastante buena, casi podia repetir.

"En serio lo crees?" se sonrojo Temari, "Tu que opinas Shikamaru?".

"Si, esta bastante bueno", contesto con pereza, podía alguien ser tan flojo. Temari chillo de felicidad y le planto un beso en los labios. Yo me reí, y el Kazekage miro confundido.

"Que demonios estaba pasando?"

Temari volteo a ver a su hermano y se rio.

"Hermano, creo que se me olvido decirte de mi relación con Shikamaru, el y yo tenemos unos meses juntos".

El los miro por un momento y suspiro, un suspiro de alivio. Que le sucedía al Kazekage? Juraba que iba a estar celoso como un hermano normal... pero luego recordé algo... el era Sabaku No Gaara, el hombre mas frió del universo.

"Bien, me da igual", dijo terminándose de tomar el agua y camino directo su habitación, lo seguí con la mirada.

* * *

Ya es todo, muchas gracias por leer, espero les guste!

disculpen si tiene errores de ortografía, no tengo mucho tiempo de corregirlos!


End file.
